


Our lifetime of firsts

by sawyerregui



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawyerregui/pseuds/sawyerregui
Summary: Alex and Maggie finally adopt a puppy.orthe one where Maggie's so in love with Alex that she lets her name the puppy Gertrude.





	Our lifetime of firsts

Alex and Maggie were walking towards the animal shelter, their hands intertwined. They were finally going to adopt a puppy.

When the couple walked inside, they immediately fell in love. There were so many puppies. From Golden Retrievers to Huskies and German Shepherds. “Aww, look at this one, Alex!” Said Maggie, a big smile on her face as she pointed to a puppy, who was wiggling his tail excitedly. Alex grinned. She couldn’t wait to find their Gertrude, and to begin their lifetime of firsts together.

Alex got pulled out of her thoughts when she suddenly saw a lady standing in front of her. “Hi! We’re here to adopt a puppy.” Alex said, unable to hide her giddyness. “Right, you can choose any puppy you like & then you can play with them for a while.” The woman of the animal shelter said. Alex nodded and turned to her fiancée.

“And, have you seen a puppy who looks like a Gertrude, Maggie?” She said. Maggie let out a soft laugh. “C’mon Danvers, there’s no way I will let you name our puppy Gertrude.” Alex nodded quietly, but with a small smile gracing her lips. She intertwined her fingers with Maggie again and they started looking together.

“Maggie, babe, look at this one! She looks like a Gertrude.” The short-haired woman said, while pointing at a small poodle. “For the hundredth time, we’re not gonna burden our puppy with that name. Let’s not do that, Danvers.” Maggie said. Alex laughed and let her eyes wander, there were so many puppies in this shelter.

She turned around when she heard a squeal coming out of the black-haired woman. “Aww Alex, look at this one. Isn’t she adorable?” said Maggie, while slowly crouching down to eye-level with the puppy. It was a German Shepherd. Alex got closer and she already fell in love with the puppy. Maggie started scratching behind her little ears. “Hmm, you like that don’t you?” Alex got even closer and started petting the dog. Her black and brown fur was so soft.

She stood up again, silently nodded to her fiancée and walked back over to the counter where the lady from earlier was sitting. “We’d like to play with one of the German Shepherds, please.” The red-haired woman pointed to where Maggie was now sitting on the floor, rubbing the dog’s belly. The lady smiled and walked over, carefully grabbed the puppy and led the couple into another room.

There were a lot of dog toys in this room. The lady put the dog down and gestured for Alex and Maggie to go and play with the dog. Maggie immediately walked over to the puppy and sat down on the floor. The puppy was wagging her tail and trying to get up in Maggie’s lap. The dog succeeded and had now started licking the smaller woman’s face. Maggie laughed, her dimples on display, her eyes all scrunched up. She patted the dog softly.

Alex’s heart literally melted when she saw everything that was happening in front of her eyes. She’d never seen Maggie that happy, never heard Maggie laugh that hard, other than with her. Alex walked over to her fiancée and sat down next to her, her eyes showing pure love.

“So, is this our puppy?” Alex asked happily. “Yeah Danvers, I think this is our little Gertrude.” Maggie answered, while patting the dog. “I thought you said you would never let our dog be named Gertrude.” Alex said with a big grin on her face.

The black-haired woman grabbed her hand. “You know I’d do everything for you, Alex.” She said. And once again, Alex’s heart melted. She was so in love with this amazing woman. This amazing woman that was actually hers! This amazing woman that she was going to be married to in a few months.

The red-haired woman’s eyes filled with tears while she cupped her fiancée’s face. “I love you so much, Maggie Sawyer. And I can’t wait to experience more of our lifetime of firsts together.” She said, quickly kissing Maggie’s lips before picking up the puppy in her arms. “With our little Gertrude.”


End file.
